Is he dead?
by kohan walker
Summary: Ichigo is dead, Rukia want revenge, but is Ichigo really gone? After a white haired boy with yellow eyes appears people begun to question, but then who is this boy and where is Ichigo!
1. Chapter 1

(( Authors note- Ok I know I have another story going but I have been rolling this through my head a lot. I WILL continue on my other story "Infect:: Welcome to the human world." But I wanted to at least get this story started =3 ))

It never stopped raining on that day; all around her Rukia only saw blood. When she had arrived everything was over, but it was really only the start of a gruesome story.

Ichigo was gone, and Renji lay on the ground bleeding and close to death. Orihime was trying to treat Renji's wounds but her eyes were red and she had streams of blood running from her forehead. Rukia walked forward and knelt down next to them.

"What happened Orihime?" Rukia gagged as she spoke unable to comprehend what had happen, Orihime looked up at her, her eyes were full of worries and pain. Rukia shivered, she never expected to see such a look on the ever cheerful Orihime. Despite her best efforts Orihime started to wail, the tears ran down her face never stopping. Rukia put her hands on Orihime's shoulders attempting to comfort her friend.

"Orihime? Orihime? It's alright, nothing more will happen so tell me, what happened?" Orihime choked and hiccupped multiple times, her red eyes started to over flow but she held them back.

"I...Ich...Ichig…Ichigooo~" Orihime started to sob harder, the waterfall of tears continued to fall down her face masked by the endless rain.

"What happened to Ichigo?" Rukia felt more worry building up inside of her, not just for Orihime and Renji, but for Ichigo. Who was absent from sight.

"He...he...he...died…." Orihime fell to the ground no longer supported by Rukia's trembling hands.

"That can't be Orihime…Ichigo promised me he wouldn't, he said he wouldn't die!" Rukia looked at her hands, they were trembling uncontrollably. This couldn't be, whenever Ichigo made a promise he kept it. Why had he died?! Rukia looked up at the dark clouds, feeling something warm against the cold rain she realized she was crying as well. Trying to calm herself she thought back to when Ichigo had made the promise to her.

-0-0-0-

Rukia looked at Ichigo as he prepared to go and fight against Aizen's men; she felt despair building up inside of herself. She didn't want Ichigo to leave, she was afraid he would never come back. Looking up at him with her dark blue eyes she felt tears building up in the corners of her eyes, shaking her head she refused to let herself cry. Looking back to Ichigo she noticed he was looking at her, an annoyed and confused look covered his face.

"What?" Rukia choked out the question, she was seconds away from crying and she could barely keep a handle on her voice.

"Why are you getting all teary eyed?" Ichigo asked raising an eye brow at her; Rukia frowned at how calm he was acting.

"Because we all might die, we have lost plenty of comrades already!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo who bluntly rolled his eyes.

"Do you think that is something to shrug off easily?!" Rukia had hold of Ichigo shirt and was threatening to punch him in the face.

"No, no, it's not that," Ichigo chuckled at Rukia grimace as she loosened her grip on his shirt.

"Then what is it?" Rukia asked folding her arms across her chest, her frown still settled on her face.

"I just thought it was amusing that you are thinking I might die." Ichigo chuckled.

"All you victories have gone to your head," Ichigo cringed at her insult but shrugged it off.

"How about this I will make you a promise," the large grin Rukia was so used to spread across his face. Whatever he was planning on saying he meant it.

"What now?" she had made her tone sarcastic on purpose causing Ichigo to shoot her a glare.

"I won't die it you don't get yourself killed," his smile grin turned into more of a smirk, "got it?" Rukia rolled her eyes, she acted like she didn't care but this promise would mean so much more to her later.

"Fine then, but don't go get killed with you big mouth," Rukia giggled at her own remark.

"I got ya, I got ya," Ichigo repeated himself as it trying to remember what he had just promised to her. Getting annoyed with Ichigo's annoying remark Rukia responded by hitting him across the head.

"You have better got!" Ichigo frowned and turned away from her letting her look at his back, smirking over his shoulder he said one sentence before he went out to battle.

"See ya later pipsqueak."

-0-0-0-

Rukia rubbed her eyes trying to prevent the upcoming tears, but she could help it the tears overflowed from her face. Unable to control herself Rukia fell to the ground tear falling off her face, disappearing in the rain before they touched the wet ground. Hearing foot steps behind her Rukia looked behind herself, the punishment force was here. And they didn't look all that happy.

"Where is the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki?" One of the higher ranked officials said turning to Rukia who seemed to be in the most stable condition out of all of them. Gathering herself together Rukia turned to them, taking several deep breaths she spoke.

"Please report to all captains the enemies have not been defeated, squad six assistant captain Renji Abarai is wounded and in need of medical attention by the forth squad, and also inform them that the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki is…dead." Rukia turned away from the punishment force, ignoring their shocked and concerned faces as they left. Anger and sadness burned inside of her eyes, anguish burned at her heart. She didn't care what she would have to do or how long it would take, she was going to get her revenge. Aizen would pay, if it was the very last thing she did.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silently a soul walked around the building where he had crashed, he was old, his skin hung from his face in long wrinkles. Hearing something he looked around, a high schooler was looking at him. Or at least he looked around that age, his white hair made it hard to determine. The boy had spiky white hair and yellowish brown eyes, the boy smirked revealing his fang like teeth. On his left cheek under his eye there were to wave like red marks, they might have been tattoos but it didn't look like it.

"Hey there old man…How long you been here?" the boy asked, the man blinked it had been a good five years sense anyone had seen or spoken to him. Only thing he saw that could see him were those monsters with the white masks.

"Umm five years I think I am still waiting to be taken to the other side..." The man looked at the strange boy wondering why he could see the dead.

"Five years, hmm, I wonder if you are still good." The man blinked, was the boy comparing him to food?

"What do you mean?" the boy shot a vicious smirk at the man causing him to step back.

"I mean I don't generally like old food, but I think I will let it slip this time…" The boy's eyes flashed as he started to move forward. Screaming the man started to run away as fast as he could, the boy smiled and followed at his own pace.

"There is no use running..." The old man looked in front of him and there was the boy again leaning against the wall casually. Reaching forward the boy grabbed the man's shoulder and started squeezing it. A cracking noise was heard from the man's shoulder screaming he fell to the ground grabbing at his shoulder with his good arm.

"Bye bye..." raising one of his hands he opened his palm and let lose what seemed like spiritual pressure. The soul compacted forming an orb, the orb floated into the boy's palm. Tossing the orb in his mouth the boy ate it after cringing at the taste. After swallowing he spat and gagged at the taste.

"Bleck! Those old souls really taste bad!!" The boy spit on the ground trying to remove the taste from his mouth. Noticing his stomach growling again he rolled his eyes, no matter how many souls he ate he was always hungry. Maybe he should try eating human food? Nah, no way, human food looks bad smells bad and tastes bad. At least in his opinion.

The boy turned and started to walk away, soul reapers would have sense all that spiritual pressure he had released. Yawning he turned the corner just before soul reapers arrived looking for him, the boy continued to walk for many paces before collapsing. There was a pain in his chest, grabbing his chest with one hand and holding himself with the other he started speaking to himself.

"Shut up, go back to sleep, it is my turn to be king…." He muttered after recovering for a moment he shook his head, during that small time his hair had started to change orange but it was back to white in a matter of seconds.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia looked out the window of Ichigo's room; she spent most of her spare time here. After Ichigo's death his father had given her Ichigo's room, Rukia was keeping it mostly the same. Except for a few signs it had been used, it had been five months sense Ichigo's death and there was still nothing to lead her to Aizen. He had covered his tracks too well; grinding her teeth together she sighed and closed the window wishing that Ichigo would somehow rise from the dead. But she knew all too well that, that would never happen.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The white haired boy sensed someone watching him, without a second's notice he had broken out into a run. Not far behind him he heard someone pursuing him, turning a corner someone grabbed his shoulders and threw him through a wall. Damn it there had been a second pursuer.

"Grimmjow you over did it," one voice rang out, the other grunted.

"Who cares, he reminds me too much of that dead berry boy!" The other voice shouted that must be Grimmjow.

"Get over that Grimmjow, Master Aizen-sama wants him alive…" The other voice was calm and almost emotionless, while Grimmjow's was rash and quickly angered.

"Ugh…You know that hurt..." The boy stood up out of the rubble, rocks and boulder falling onto the ground as he did. The two figures were visible now; one had lightning blue hair and eyes with a white bone like jaw on his face. The other one had black hair, emerald green eyes with green tear marks coming from his eyes and a helmet like mask on his head.

"Yeah I sort of figured it would," the blue haired one was Grimmjow apparently, the other one was silent merely observing them.

"Bastard…" the boy hissed.

"Anyway what is your name?" Grimmjow asked, "We were told to take you back with use but we need a name as well." He growled as he spoke, apparently he didn't like this rule.

"My name, heh, I have no name..." The black haired one watched this for a moment then spoke up.

"Name or not you are to come with us..." The boy spat at them.

"Not in a one millionth of a chance." The boy laughed at Grimmjow's furious expression.

"We will use force if necessary..." the other one spoke again, his silted green eyes narrowing with frustration.

"Just try and fight me, I doubt you will make it out alive."

"Like to see you back up those words!" With that Grimmjow charged at the boy, the fight had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Authors note- Ok I hope you guys all liked chapter 1 =3, but one thing IF YOU READ IT REVIEW IT!!! That is all, and now I give you CHAPTER 2!!))**

Grimmjow stared at the boy before then, his spiky white hair was stained with blood but it was not his own. Grimmjow clutched his chest, a large slash mark splashed blood around him. Growling he looked back at the boy, he hadn't even drawn out a Zanpakuto, he had barely moved! Ulquiorra had stepped forward and now was attacking the boy himself. Every movement he made was countered by another; the boy seemed to know the fighting movements they had trained so hard to master.

The boy was laughing manically now dodging another attack; he brought up his hand and slammed it down on Ulquiorra's face sending him through a building. Ulquiorra stepped out of the rubble, his face had blood on it but it had healed already. His Zanpakuto still in his hand, he charged. Bringing his blade down on the boy he slashed off one of his arms, the boy stood there not moving. He looked at his arm on the ground; blood flew from the open wound. Grimmjow laughed, serves that bastard got what he was owed. Then something happened, the stub where his arm had been began to glow, in a matter of seconds his arm re-grew. The boy looked up at them and growled revealing his fangs.

"Is that all you can do?!" The boy shouted moving his new arm letting off several cracking and grinding noises as he did.

"Pathetic, and here I was hoping for a good fight!" The boy pointed a finger at them, something red started to form. A cero, both of them jumped back onto another roof away from the boy. What is he?!

"Ulquiorra got any ideas?!" Grimmjow hissed at his partner, Ulquiorra looked at the boy before them. Contemplating what to do, he came up with one idea.

"Yes I have one idea…"

"Ok then what is it?!" Grimmjow tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto; Ulquiorra really annoyed him at times.

"This…" Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow and threw him at the boy with all his strength. Grimmjow crashed into the boy causing the cero to decimate, Ulquiorra landed next to the angry Grimmjow and unconscious boy.

"WHAT THE HELL ULQUIORRA, WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU THROW ME!?"

"I threw you because it seemed like the best method to distract the boy," Ulquiorra reached forward and picked up the unconscious body of the boy. Grimmjow pitched a fuss as they walked but eventually fell silent. Opening a portal Ulquiorra stepped through followed by Grimmjow, the boy lay limp still. But though neither of them noticed one of his eyes opened for a brief moment, the eyes were brown for the second before they turned yellow again and closed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia ran down the street quickly, there had been much spiritual pressure coming from Kyoto; she had come here on a school trip but had ditched it to see what was going on. Turning the corner into an alley she found what looked like it had been a fighting arena earlier. Blood was spattered on the ground, rocks fell from the destroyed buildings around her, but the fight was over, there was nothing left to be found here.

"DAMN IT!!" Rukia shouted pounding her fist into the wall; that had been the spiritual pressure of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Her first lead in months and she had lost it, grimacing at her failure she turned and started to walk away. No point staying around here right now, there is nothing to be seen of found.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The boy stirred; opening his eyes he saw a grey ceiling. He was in a bed, it was plain just a thin white sheet protected him from the cold. Swinging his feet out of the bed he looked to see if there was anyone else here. None, he was alone. Groaning he hopped of the bed and started searching for a way out of the room, there was nothing. Only a window up high with the backwards moon reflecting through it.

"Ugh…Don't tell me I'm in Hueco Mundo, great…hey, I thought I told you to disappear…" the boy looked out the window, his reactions seemed to look like he was talking to someone, but there was no one there. He cringed at times as if he had been yelled at, turning away from whoever he had been listening to. Instead he turned his attention to the camera in the far corner, walking forward he cut through it destroying any piece that fell until there was nothing left.

"I don't like being watched, if you want to see my face then come and talk to me!" He screamed knowing quiet well that they could hear him, irritated that there was no response he resorted to punching the walls leaving dents were ever he felt like it. Punching another wall he heard something hollow, there was a door here. Chuckling he started punching that one spot in particular, nothing.

"DAMN IT!!" giving up at trying to destroy the door he went over and flopped down on the bed. Feeling uncomfortable laying down he sat up and leaned against the wall, he felt too open lying down. Hissing he looked to the door, it was slowly opening. There stood that black haired, emerald green eyed freak.

"Master Aizen wishes to see you…" His stinking depressed emotionless voice aggravated him again, but he merely spat at the man and leaned against the wall again.

"And if I decline?"

"It wasn't an option…" The boy rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this guy, he just wanted to get out of this place and cause as much trouble as he could.

"Uh huh…hey Emo, what is your name?" The man shot the boy a vicious glare, he had hit a nerve. But shrugging off the comment he spoke as emotionless as before.

"Ulquiorra, Espada number four…" the boy didn't respond just started watching a lizard that was running around on the ground.

"What is your name boy?" The boy looked up, grimacing that the question had been asked yet again.

"I said I don't have one..."

"Then make one boy," The boy so would have liked to punch him in the face.

"Fine if you guys will shut up I will," the boy looked to the ceiling ignoring Ulquiorra. After finally getting a name formed in his head he snapped his fingers, he smirked.

"My name is Ogichi, happy?" Ulquiorra looked at Ogichi, Ogichi looked like Ichigo and now his name was Ichigo spelled backwards.

"How odd…"

"What?" Ogichi chuckled as if enjoying some twisted inside joke. Ulquiorra turned to the door, Ogichi sighed in relief that Ulquiorra was leaving now he could get back to punching the walls.

"Are you coming, Ogichi…" Ulquiorra asked Ogichi looked up dreading why he had been told to come.

"Why..." Ogichi knew this was a stupid question but he just wanted to confirm that his mind was wrong.

"To see Master Aizen-sama, he wishes to speak with you..." Ulquiorra opened the door.

"Great I get to see the big man himself…"


End file.
